A Leap into The Unknown
by AmeliaEleanorTracy
Summary: The Tracy Family are hit with a Blast from the Past.


So this is an idea that just wouldn't leave my mind :) hope you all love it ;)

_Disclaimer: How I Wish I Could Own The Guys But Sadly They Belong To Someone Else_

* * *

It was a cold rainy afternoon in New York City, dark storm clouds covered the sky and smoke was wafting out of the drains from under city that never sleeps. The streets were packed with tourists and New Yorkers going about their daily lives. Car horns and the shouts of taxi drivers could be heard from a blocks away.

Scott Tracy stood in the crowed lobby of the Astoria Windsor a prestigious hotel bang in the heart of New York City waiting for his younger brother to appear from the elevator. "What the heck could be taking him so damn long" he muttered to himself earning strange looks from some of the hotels guests that were within listening distance, looking across the lobby at the opening doors of the elevator Scott was able to see his brother walking out of the metal tin from behind the hotels other guests.

As Virgil Tracy walked towards his eldest brother he noticed that he seemed a slight bit frustrated "there you are Virg, I thought the bathroom sink might have swallowed you whole" Scott sarcastically said. Grabbing him by the shoulders he began to steering his brother towards the door and out into the streets of New York.

Climbing into their rental car they began their journey towards one of the biggest business deals their father has ever given them.

* * *

A young blonde haired woman watched as life passed by from a window on the 35th floor of a building that looked cold and detached from the world it felt like she was Alice in Wonderland looking through a strange door way into a distance land. And that's exactly how Amelia Cross felt lost and lonely, detached and isolated.

Ever since the death of her adoptive parents she had locked herself away in her penthouse and only went to work and back. Her life had drastically changed on that disastrous day, she seemed to have no one left in her life. The only light she had to help her through the darkness was the only family she had left; her grandfather and his days were finally catching up him, his time was outnumbered. A distant ringing had bought her out of her thoughts with a sigh she reached over and picked up her office phone.

"Cross" she stated rather bluntly, "your two-thirty appointment is here Miss Cross" her P.A replied quickly "send them in then Daniel" hanging up the phone she smoothed out all the wrinkles in her skirt and rose out of her seat just as her office door opened. In walked in her P.A Daniel Bentley with two brown-haired men who both looked remarkable young, the first young man was about 6ft something and looked about a year or two older than her, he had broad shoulders and dark blue eyes.

The second man looked a tad bit younger than her with his bright hazel eyes, he was a bit on the short side at around 5ft 11 but looked just as professional as his partner. Her meeting was supposed to be with two representatives from Tracy Industries about a Sonar Scanner that she had recently developed.

Her P.A introduced them as Scott and Virgil Tracy she couldn't help but think that they looked a tad bit younger than she had expected and slight familiar as if she had known them before in another life. She gestured for them to have a seat in the chairs opposite her desk, and with a short frosty smirk she went straight down to business leaving no time for pleasantries.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic ocean the early morning sun had began to rise over Tracy Island. Ex- astronaut and billionaire Jefferson Grant Tracy sat in his home office drinking away his sorrows with his 3rd glass of scotch that morning. Today was a day he hoped to erase from his memory permanently but no matter how much he drank; he could never forget. Gazing into this cup Jeff wondered if he ever could forget the last moment he saw his daughter alive, before he sent her away to her death. he thought that alcohol could help him forget the look of horror that graced her young beautiful face all those years ago or the screams of her begging her father not to let them take her away. Her pleads had fallen upon deaf ears as Jeff Tracy thought that he was doing the right thing. His eyes glazed over as he remembered that worst year that the Tracy family had ever suffered and it all started the day his loving wife Lucille Tracy had died. It was a cold day on the snow-covered mountains top of the French Alps. Jeff Tracy had booked a fun ski-trip to spend some nice quality time with his wife and children, something that he hadn't been able to do for the last eight months. Ever since Tracy Enterprise had taken off, Jeff had spent less and less time with his family each week. He had hoped the trip would make up for all the time he had missed with them but he was sadly mistaken.

* * *

_AN: So let me know what you think and if i should continue :D _

_XOXO So please review and get back at me ;D!_


End file.
